Sweet love
by demon angel007
Summary: Is Light seeing things or is he getting frighten of something that he doesn't know about yet apporaching him... Making L think even harder to the results on how to set things the way it was... (LightxL)
1. Chapter 1

'Sweet...

Sweet love...I rember...sweet'

Blinking his eyes as he stared at the ceiling. Thinking back to what has happen in the brief moment as he rolled over to the side finding the window. 'Gray...but sweet' 'why so sweet'. Rrubbing his forhead. After a moment he started rolling back to look at the ceiling again "Sweet but painful" as he grabbed at his chest wondering why it felt like it was breaking.

Making his way out of the room to see if anyone was there. No one. 'Empty and sad but nothing just nothing. why?' heaing the sound of the door opening, looking up to see someone walking in. Silence went inside him...the noise of his heart breaking inside as he looked at the person coming in. 'Why?' grabbing at his chest to his right chest with his right hand.

Coming close as he smirk at Light "What's wrong?". Light then opening his eyes wide to the person who spoke, coming near him. In front of him. Making Light mouth open a little to let him drown of what he was seeing at this point there was no way to escape...

Light opening his mouth even more to the point falling to the ground on his knees. As the stranger put his head down "Light" chucking under his breath saying "What's wrong" smiling even more crouching down to met Light's eyes. Level at a perfect length to see it even more clearly close. Light suddenly getting cold as his thoughts went to blank making him stiff like forgetting how to breath, down on the floor couldn't believe what he was seeing as his vison getting blurry. Feeling weak and powerless to his throat burning to not say the name that was yiggering his mind to shut down.

The stranger then crooked his head to the right putting his thumb in his mouth "You. Don't. Rember. Me.?" Light feeling his heart turning cold at his voice making him want to die right now and never feel this again...while things got bright white...'why?' saying in his mind before everything turned black as his head was bout to go down when he said "L" falling unconsince in the on the L's shoulder as he smiled patting Light's head.

"Am home honey" saying as he smiled even more.

...


	2. Chapter 2

Looking at Light as he was laying there on his shoulder. Seeing his hair but couldn't see his face L got annoyed 'why did he have to fall right there where i can't even see you' rurning his head forhead "hmmm...". "Be nice if you fell foward on my lap" looking at Light's head, smirking to himself at the very thought. 'What...?', sighing at what he had thought and how he startled Light, L started to pick Light up in a bridal way going to the where Light came out of, making his way toward the bed as he layied Light down.

L wondering why Light was acting so strangely he didn't let it bother him, if it did L would be so focused on Light rathe than the case. Sitting on the bed next to Light as he was sound asleep. Putting his legs up and his knees close to his neck, bitting on his thumb. At the moment he was about to think about it but his phone rang making him out of his thought that was about to start. Thanking god whoever called to make him stop and rember what his place was as he opened his phone "This is Pizza Hut we have to say thats about 20,000 yen" slience came as L looked at his phone what?

Putting the phone back to his ear he answered "Excause me but you got the wrong person" on the other end the phone went silence then hearing paper. Silence before the person spoke on the phone again "Oh am so sorry, I didn't check the number correct. Sorry. Have a good day." The phone clicked, putting the phone down on the side of the bed.

Being blank at just what had happen L got up and started off to walk to the living room, sitting in the chair. Turning on his laptop to be locked in his thoughts as his thinking went into deeper making him want sweets but ignoring the facts as Light came to his mind of Kira but as what was his sudden deal and why he acted like that. Making him more into it he deiced to leave it be for his werid behavior toward him as he got up to get himself some tea with 5 cudes wait two more shall do as he sat back down stirring the tea on the coffee table .

2 Hours passed almost night as the sun is about to set. Looking at the sunset while in his seat thinking if he should go to sleep on the bed that Light was on. After startleing him like that he didn't know what to do. He loved teasing Light but mayve he took it too far today when he walked in not even doing anything. 'Wait...I never teased him' frowning at the thought making L not wanting anymore sweets as he made up his mind to just go in and sleep by Light. Only bed in the hotel room which he need his back a rest from sitting in his postion for hours.

Making his way inside the room as he closed the door slowly and quitly. L walking to the right side of the bed where Light was. Looking at Light made L want to tease him to waking up, thinking about made him smile at the thought of how to wake him up.

L looking down, stated going down to Light's lips. Stop, thinking again. Then started to go down to Light's neck, kissing his adam's apple as he started to going up to Light's lips making markes as bitting, nibbeling, and licking. Light trying to move his head and his body but something was on top of him making him stay put where he was. Kept struggleing to get away from the pain and pleasure that was building up as his member barley getting wet.

L, making his way to Light's bottom lip and nibbeling on it then started sucking on it. As soon as L started to suck on Light's bottom lip, Light let out a moan and a groan as his it started to grow unde the sheets. Suprised at this L gave Light's lip a hard bite.

Stirring Light to jump up and meeting L's lips pushing L to sit up with him still with their lips togther as he juped up. Shocked at what he did Light pused L as he was shocked and happy at the same time. "I-I-Am sorry. I-I was-Something woke me up to make me jump up." "Oh...what kinda drema?"

Light didn't want to say, if he did L would tease him about it. "I-I need to use the bathroom" saying as Light went into there. 'Hahahahaha' laughing in his mind and trying not to laugh outside made L blush at what had happen and how Light had sound. Closing the door behind him he looked in the mirrior thinking 'wth...'. Looking at his state that he was in, a hard cock that rosed in his cotton pants. Sighing at why making him more had was kissing L.

Looking at that for a minute and remembering how frighten he was when he saw L. He couldn't remember why, making it worse for him as he started to guess things up. Did L do something werid to him 'No well only when he's bored...but thats only blowing in my ear. Oh and forgot brushing his hand on my dick and putting his weight on me when am standing and busy.' Frowning about the thought as he remembered the kiss, blushing and hitting himself. 'DAMN THAT THING THAT WOKE ME UP!'

Sitting on the bed likeing the way Light had suddenly came up and made their lips met, "He's lips were soft" grinning how they felt made L throw himself back, being relaxed and happy today. Sleeping on the bed like this "ahh..." so much thinking but with one kiss made L at ease for Light doing that.

15 minutes passed as Light came out finding L asleep in the middle of the bed. 'Ass, make some room' thinking that as he climbed into bed pushing L more to the left and pulling the covers over himself. Embarressed to how long it had to take him to cum but when the kiss popped up, he can in instant, making it worse he became hard again, cumming 5 times.

Light pulled the covers over his head, feeling his face Hot he wanted to walk back in there and bash his head against his image in the mirrior.


	3. Chapter 3

Panting pale as he stod still looking at himself in the darkness, coming out to him was he, himself with red eyes smileing evily, coming toward him as he placed his hand on Light's forhead. Freaking out from the images that came inside his head that he pulled away stumbling down when he went backwards, falling to the ground as the images started restart in his head making his head hurt. Light now grabbing at his head screaming to what was in his head now.

Running his finger down to caress Light's face as his ed hair wen tand blacked most of his face. Instead of caressing Light's face, he then grabbed Ligh by his chin bringing him in to kiss the other red haired Light. Realizing to what was going to happen at that point Light eyes wide open as he closed them shut really hard to the point where it started to hurt and a little sob came from.

Hard panting and grabbing at the sheets undernath them with little screams tha could barley sound like a scream. L moving from around trying to get rid of the screaming sound that was low but yet close to him. Irritating him to the point of wanting to find that person and beat him to death, he rolled to the right barley opening his eyes and yawning at the same time. As he open them the third time, stoping from blinking as he saw Light mouth open and panting with a sob coming down. Looking at Light contain to what was happening to Light L looked at Light taking off the covers as he saw what kinda state Light was in. No hard cock, no nothing like a wet dream, so why the panting? thought L.

He gave up knowing now it was no hot, wet dream that was making him panting and grabbing the sheets so hard.

Weak on the ground with his hands on his face. Looking and having these things in his head wanted to make him puke knowing this kind of thing which he didnt know at all. "No...No...No..." L looked at him knowing now what to do as he went to Light's side shaking him to get up. Having a worried expression on his face he shook Light even harder, coming to his thought when he gave Light 6 shakes the thought of shaking someone hard like a baby can kill them in somehow. He slowed his paed and started to shake him arefully now.

"Light. Light. Light. ...LIGHT...!" Heaing L's shouts inside his dream Light looks up to see in the sky how L is shaking him and haveing to see a look he never seen ever before a worried cuation expression that seemed hurt and pained by something that what that person was thinking. Standing up not believeing what he was seeing. Seeing L's face made everything clear up for the some reason as he stood there looking at L.

"DAMNIT!" L thought of a quick way to get Light back as he looked at Light very hard then his right hand making it's way down to Light's member. 'Well am doing this i get to his face' trying not to smile at the thought of seeing Light come up from his sleep and see what he would do next excited him even more now that L just grabbed Light's membe and squezzed it hard enough to make Light dropp to the ground and find himself falling back to his sense and where he was. What was hapening now.

Gasping and shooting up from his slumber, covering his package as he looked at L giving him a punch. L turned his head back to Light "You know you should thank me." 'Why?" asked Light as he looked pissed that L touched him there to make it uncomforable that his member felt hot and arosed by being touch by L even how L's touch stayied there. Making it throbbing and ready to grow, ignoring as long he can so he can run to the bathroom and take care of it would be fucking nice now thought Light.

"I pulled you back to your senses ya know." L said looking at Light to see if he can catch anything unusual just like that afternoon. But he found nothing as it looked like Light remembered nothing from what he was in or what had happpened to him that afternoon. Makeing clear to L that Light did not remember, L cleared it up as "oh...you looked like you were awake cause your eyes were wide open like u died or something."

"Well if your going to chek am alive do it the other way" said Light. "Okay" smiling to what had happen. Light looking at the lock on the table acroos the room saying it was 2:53 a.m. in glowing red light. "Aishhhh...really this morning" Light made his way to the restroom again for what he had to take care of, mummbleing under his breath how L could just do that.

L looking at the door blankly but sleep was pulling him in as his eye lids started to go down. L then slide off to sleep, as Light did also taking his side of the bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Yawning and streching for the new day that was coming. Opening his eyes he came outta bed sitting on the side looking out the window. 'Sunny' as he smiled making his way into the livingroom closing the bedroom door behind him. L sitting in th living room in his way of sitting, looking out the big window that is from the floor to the roof. Bitting his thumb as he was sitting, hearing the noise of the door creaking and closing he looks to see Light standing there coming into the living room where he was.

"Light" as L siad when Light took his seat. "Yes?" answered Light as he shifted to his side more. "Ah..." as L took out his thumb from his mouth "I would like an omlant rice" looking at Light as he said when Light was onfused for a second. "Can't you make it yourself" answered Light. "As a matter of these is not sweets so of course i don't know how to make food food plus your more like a girl to be as you could make a great wife" getting off the couch as he went into the kitchen sitting at the table, Light following him as he stared at L as he went into the kitchen to sit at the table inside th kitchen.

Felling Making his way to the stove as he started to get everytihing ready, eggs, rice, carrots, peas. Heating up the pan when he left it on HIGH. L siting on the chair but facing Light as Light started moving around chopping, cutting, seprating, mixing the rice with carrots and peas. L looking at him even more giving Light the shivers of the stare going down from his neck to his back. Going over to the stove to put in the vegtable oil in the frying pan but feeling L's stares getting to him more and more amking him shiver and tremble to the point where he lost control of what he was holding then accidently dropping the bottle causing it to fly down onto the frying pan. L seeing this as he quickly got off the chair to move Light outta the way when the frying pan jumped up being hit with the already hot vegtable oil making it's way falling down.

Light fell to the ground covering his face with both his arms and as someone pulled his right hand making him fully turn to the oppsite where the pan was about to fall onto. Moving Light as L pulled as fast as he could seeing that somthing hit Light. Light moving as it was but one peaice falling to his shoulder. Feeling this he wanted to cry out but first he needed to get outta the way with L pulling him outta the way. Instead of stopping to hold the spot where it had gone he ran into L causing thm both to fall more backwards as Light fell on top of L hitting the wall. L grunting to the pain of his back head that started thorbbing. Laying his head back to ignore the pain. Light putting his hand over his left shoulder noticeing it started to hurt like hell.

Light looked up to L as L had his head up against the wall with his eyes close. Light wanted to go over to the firdgerator and get an ice to put over his skin where it had been burned from the hot oil. Rubbing on it even more so he can get used to the pain in his shoulder making him want to rip off his arm instead. L noticeing something still in his lap as well moving around. Looking down to see Light ursing under his breath and ribbing his left shoulder. A little sob ame from Light's eyes from the skin started to peel off but L stopped Light from rubbing it. "Stop. Your gonna ruin your beautiful skin" smiling as he said when he saw Light blushing pink a little. Grabbing Light's hand to stop rubbing against his shoulder were his skin was bout to fall off.

"You okay?" L asked as he looked concerin. "I'm fine, just a little out of it" asnswered Light. "Well then we'll call the maid to clean this up cause we need to go met up with the others of the case" L looking at the oil that made its mark on Light's left shoulder. Moving Light outta his lap as he got up pulling Light with him. Walking to the livingroom as L went into the bathroom, returning with a band-aid kit in his hand. Coming toward Light looking at him as he gave Light the kit. Light grunting being treated like a child even under L made him want to disappear.

Going out of the hotel room both seprated at the time. L left first when Light still getting ready.


	5. Chapter 5

Coming 30 mintues late was not what Light had plan coming in late was the worest thing he could do for not knowing where they were. Finding out facts of where and how the investagation is would make him behind even more. Light going to Wasukia to ask where they were as he told him where they were. Making it even more uneasy on how the files on his desk piled up.

"Where's L?" coming to thought as he sat down to his computer turning it on. Working for about 20 mintues as he heard the dooor opening to L's and his office. Looking to see who was coming in at the moment seeing a person in a black suiet with a black tie and a very nicely dressed. Closing the door behind as he turned around to find Light staring at at the way he way Light was suprised and shocked at what he was looking at made L want to tease Light now.

Crooking his head tot eh right as he looked at Light "Light...". Looking at how formal L was in, with hid back stright making him seem really tall and more like a man in control of everything as Light keep looking at L. Smirking as he went to close to Light so when he can snp out of space and come back. Wondering why L was dressed formal and all making L more handsome then Light can't even picture it. Looking back to how L looks werid as such as his behavior making even more puzzleing to these facts that how can somthing like these make him-.

Caught off from his thinking he left something on his lips as he came back don to earth hard hitting his eyes wide open to who was kissing L's eyes open and looking at him as L bite Light's upper lip. Speachless to what had happen as L back up chucking "Did it hurt?" L said as Light answered "Did-...wai-...what?!" "How can it hurt it was just a kiss" glaring at L.

"Hahaha, I know but did it hurt?" Blushing to what to kiss as he said "No L it didn't" looking at him as L chuckeled getting a pieace of cake. Light turned around annoyied at how L would toy with him at work even if it was something that was important.

Scoping up the cake with a spoon as he put in his mouth thinking a way to tease Light while he was in front of him.

Taking another bite of the white cake with white/purple frosting as he got an idea, grinning evily at this. L make a way with the spoon having it face Light in his mouth ready to let the huge frosting with cake to shot at Light at a perfect shot as Light was typeing in the laptop of his report as of today with his files.

Waiting to let Light turn his way so he can get a good shoot on his lips, face, and chest. As Light was still turned to his leptop L started to get annoyied at this waiting thing. Light then looking at a report that confused him, making him read it about 6 times, just then he remembered L was right there with him so he can ask him for advice to what this what and he can help him figure out what this ment. Thinkning about it he kne L was gonna make funny about him not knowing what this ment and how it ment made him not even trust him not even once to show it to L as his brain made Light get irritated by not even having a single clue to what it ment.

As Light turned his whole body with the chair facing L, resting his arms against his thigh as he loooked uo about to hand L the paper report when suddenly. L let it fly right on Light's face, compeletly blanked at why this had happen. L reached over to Light and went close to Light's face in front of him 3 cm away as he said "sorry".

Licking Light's cheeck with the frostong as Light twitched how L's tounge traced over his sentive sking. How hot, wet it was being licked by L. Nibbeling down to Light's lips at the same time Light wrapping his arm around L's back at the same time getting ahold of L's left shoulder with his right hand. Making his trail as he as he met Light's lips, L moving his hand underneth Lght's shirt, groping Light's right nipple as soon started to twist at it. Twichting to the feeling of L's finger pinching his nipple as soon as he started to feel werid down there. Licking Light's bootom lip asking for entranance, opening his mouth letting L slip his tounge inside his mouth, same time now teasing Light's nipple as his member rising a half way making L giving Light butterfly kisses to his neck as his right hand went down from his Light's nipple to tease and rubb Light's member.

Feeling a touch on his member, gasping making L rubbing it through the pants. Getting hard when L started to rubb it making it throbb as it started to become painful. Holding his voice back to not make a sound to give L the satifaction. Bitting his lips as hard as he, looking up at Light making L smile to how cute he was trying to hold it in. Making L grabbing at Light's member by giving it a little squezzes at the same time bitting at Light's collar bone. Arching his back up, tighting his grip on L's shoulder at the same time letting out a half gasp and a moan.

Smirking at how the veiw was from his to see Light back arching up following his hips buscked a little with his gasp. Going up to Light's ear as h whispered in his ear "you that hard" in a low, slow voice making Light bluch pink to add it even more L brushed his hand against Light's member.


	6. Chapter 6

Smirking at how the veiw was from his to see Light back arching up following his hips bucked a little with his gasp. Going up to Light's ear as he whispered in his ear "you that hard" in a low, slow voice making Light blush pink to add it even more L brushed his hand against Light's member. To see a bliss veiw but to make it even more blissful to see Light cum in his hand watching him L wanted to get to that part quickly. Unbottoning Light's pants, "ahhh~..." bitting his lips, L soon slipped his hand inside Light's pants making Light groan to the slightest touch as he started gripping more onto L's left shoulder to shut out his moans. Just by touching it L felt how Light had become wet by L teasing him, touching him. "Look at this here" L said as Light looked down to see L's hand on his hard throbbing cock begging to come out of the fabric. Light wanted to run away from this but from the sensations he wanted to keep going, feeling the pleasure, the way L was touching him made him even more excitied. Making pre-cum come out as his thoughts raced to Light's mind thinking what was going to happen next.

Making his thoughts go wild as L started to take Light's pants halfway to his knees, picking Light up to sit on his own lap. Breathing down Light's back neck making him grips on the arms chairs, then breathing more down on Light's neck. L tracing his index finger over Light's member making Light groan as well bitting his lips hard from bucking his hips. Loving the torture he was giving Light then licking Light's neck making his way to Light's ears again.

Tracing his fingers from Light's member to his stomah then opening Light's underwear. Gasping at L's moment, L slowly taking off Light's underwear letting Light's cock pop out of the underwear. Light then turning his head away from his wet hard pre-cum that was in L's hand. Suddenly Light turning his head to L's head when L was nibbeling on his ears just then when Light turned his head when L was again about to nibble on Light's ear, meeting each others lips. Light's eyes opening wide to see what just happend, smirking to what Light had done L then running his thumb over Light's tip member, gasping his mouth wide open. Taking his chance as L charged his tounge inside Light's mouth.

Kissing each other, crushing thier lips togther as L pused in more tangeling his tounge with Light's. L's left hand moving to play with Light's nipple, same tme stroking Light's member. Breaking away from the kiss, Light then moaning and gasping at the same time trying to recolect his thoughts on what was happening now and how he can just let L keep touching him even more. To the point how it felt good L running his finger all over him even making his mind go blank everytime he kissed him.

Bucking his hips even more hitting L's member as it was growing from Light bucking up and down from L strokeing him as he held it still for Light to finish it by making him bucki in his lap. Light Bitting his lips to try and stop but his hips took over control and kept going to a fast pace making him gasp for air. L then bitting hard into Light's shoulder as he came in an instant.

Licking and sucking on the wound where he bite Light, L getting a good scope of Light's cum on his fingers. Laying Light down on his stomach on Light's table, hovering over Light as he whispered into Light's ears "this is gonna be uncormtable but bare with it" putting in one finger, thrusting it in and out as Light quicken his breath trying to breathe making it ubeasy for him. Stopping with the one finger tip in Light's anal as he moved down taking Light's member distracting Light from the two fingers that were going to come in next with Light's wet sticky cum on nhis finger into him.

"Uhhh..ah...f-f-fuck.." L sucking hard, thrusting his fingers at the same time streching Light then spinning it around hitting Light's spot. Moaning, making Light holding the ends of the table as adding a third finger. Getting used to the pain and at the same time pleasure as L last time streching Light making his hips move to L's fingers. Letting go of Light's member, L started to hit Light's spot, "uhhhhhhhhh..." grinting his teeth togther saying "i-it... h-h-hurts".

L pulled out his fingers causing Light to gasp putting his head back. L caught Light's hair grabbing a handful of it, undoing his top and taking off his top, undoing his pants as he let out his throbbing cock to Light's entrance as he let his hard cock lay onto of Light's butt as he made his way to Light's lips saying in a sedutive voice "you going to be alright".

Feeling L's cock being layied onto him as he felt how hard it is making him blush when he felt L coming to him. Feeling l's chest going against his he wanted L to go down more to feel his skin, blushing at the thought, about to put his head down but then caught by a kiss by L and hearing L saying these as he shooked his head.

L wrapped his right arm around Light's waist,same time pinching Light's nipple, to distract Light to what was coming next kissing him. Pushing the tip only as Light gasped, L pushing more into the kiss letting Light kiss him back.

Making a right aim into Light's spot when L gonna thrust right into Light taking him more into the kiss. When Light was very much into the kiss letting there tounges tangle with each other. L then postition himself letting the tip off his cock come out slowly making Light's head about to fall down making his rear staying with L's tip.

Groaning to Light's movement, L then moving his left hand ccatching Light's head moving him back into the kiss, sucking on Light's tounge as thrusting halfway in but more. Gasping as Light's head going back at the same time making him arch his back foward causing L's cock to go father.

Quickening both of their breathe by both of them. Stopping to makecatch their breathes. Lught then forgetting about his breathe, telling L to move.


	7. Chapter 7

L happly obeying as he rammed right into Light causing Light almost on the edge to orgasim from the roughness that he wanted. As L rammed right into Light making him thrusting out slowly as he aimmed at Light's spot making Light arch his back more causing him to wrapp his legs around L's waist to make him go deeper inside him. Trying hard enough not to go to far to make Light back out was enough for him.

Moaning, tighting his gripp more on the edge to the side of the desk. Hearing Light cry out into pleasure seeing him tighten his grip on the desk on the edge at the same time throwing his head back, groaning to hold himself back trying hard enough not too go too fast or too hard. Pacing himself that this can last as long as he can be inside of Light.

"F-FF-Faster..ahh~...mmmm..nnhhh...ahhhh~" hearing Light saying this as L smirked to Light's saying. Leaning in toward to Light's ear saying "As you wish" grabbing hold of Light's hips thrusting and hard and fast into Light's entrance. Moving Light's hips in and out as he did at his pace making Light opening his mouth with salvia coming out at the same time moaning L's name, arching his back feeling every thrust into him, then finally L stroking Light's member that he can see Light ready to come when his pre-cum started to leaking out.

"Look Light your swet milk is leaking also its hot i wonder how it will put on a show for us as a matter to the fact on how you can hold it in while taking this chance to see if you can hold every fiber of your being as it is on this position."

L saying as he thrust one last thrust getting out of Light. Taking control to what he had said by taking a seat on the chair he was once on before thrusting into Light. Grabbing hold of Light's hips once more as he position Light in the direct aim to run in him hard at the same time making his orgasm but first to tease him first while he has this chance seeing Light laying there on the desk breathing, trembleing to the sensations.

Making his mind wonder into thoughts he never thought of ever having at a time like this, teasing and making the person want more and more. Would L be plesed to all of this in one night or will he want more the next day. They after all staied in the same hotel room togther thinking at it is it may be dangerous right now to even get these giddy feeling and making Light thinkning like a girl for love when this is after all a one night stand to be more exact to let the stress out of the Kira case making him think even more to try and understand these clues at which they have found. But to make this more caution then this to even it out making it as it is how will he be able now to even let Light think it was a one night stand but knowing Light he may jump to things or make it better to ignored what is happening now by forever asking why, even to put it out to annoy him by asking of all these to be clear of all this.

Now thinking a clear and fast way to make his move onto Light of making a way to let Light know now this mens nothingbut what if it did. Maybe maybe not but at these two things this will be a hard choice to choose. Even if we are togther and come at the same plus making it as just like this is going to be-...

Unless it doesn't have to be thinkging all this though as a way to throw Light over to making this all a perfect plan as it is a little acting, role playing should be sweet enough as to how far I can play and get at him for all of that maybe then will there be a another side I never seen. Seeing this is the only option to ever finding out these clues will only put my life on the line even more to the point not even thinkning twice thoughts at this maybe making my life even more serouis on the line to if he is or is not Kira more over if he is not then all these will be fun but then again if he is the more it is to play with Kirs and let him at his own free will, how long will he be able to seat there as things turn out not his way but in a way maybe in his way to.

I've made up my mind L then taing a good handful on Light's cock teasting the tip seeing as little pre-cum coming out slowly making Light bucking his hips. 'Damnit why...w-why did you have t-to pull out...B-Bastered!' Light thinking as L broke him away from his thoughts. "You really are getting wet, to this fact your cum inside your hole maybe dried up. Mkaing me wonder how will I get back in, but simiply putting this is mind all i need to do is borrow your cum again" smirking to the thought he had in mind while sitting down, stopping his hand from stroking Light.

Light aware L stopped stroking him making him want to punch L for stopping. "Ruyzki..." Light looking back to see L. Not seeing L's making him wonder what was going through his mind, seeing as L lift his head a little as making clear L was thinking somehting with that smirk on his face. L lifting his face to meet Light's looking calmly as he smiled at Light. Light still looking at L made himself aroused then making it to throb in pain even more L tracing his finger on his throbbing cock casuig him to shudder to the touch as it started to throbb and pain even more. "Uhhhhnnnnn..." bucking his hips to L's fingers.

.. 


	8. Chapter 8

Pulling out his finger's, Light realeaing his cum as he felt L's finger tip his last long finger tip rub against his poaster. Gasping for air when after he dropped to the desk shuddering.

Smirking as he sees Light in a mess all in his cum. Smirking at this experiment, soon saying to Light "You don't think were done do you" L still hard as Light seeing. "Don't worry i'll get you hard again so you can enjoy yourself cumming but cumming even more as you fell my hot cumm coming deep inside you". Opening his eyes in suprisement, worried, and shocked to L's words. Regardless og what was to happen next suddenly L grabing Light's arm as Light came upon on L's lap to his pull. Light blushing red as he soon felt L's member against his rear. Facing L was not a good idea for Light to blush but blushing even more getting a closer to L's broad chest and shoulder's, but he looked like he had no muscles. Looking even more at how spealdid how L's body is in front of him. Flushing a little watching Light stare at him even more.

"Like what you see Light" L said looking at him as Light soon hearing these words, putting his head down, getting embaressed and shy how he got caught by L. A redder blush appeared on Light, L seeing this deep red shade on Light's ears making him want to see how he looked, cute or just handsome?.

L resting his right hand on Light's back waist, soon picking up Light's face with his left hand seeing Light half lid eyes, a deep blush, looking at him as he remembered. L looked down to see now what is starting to poke at his stomach. L putting Light's head on his shoulder, "want to stop?" looking at the back of Light's head, making Light admit to his desire and wanting.

Still feeling L's hard erect dick near his rear, Light noving his rear to stroke L's cock, feeling this L groaned chucking to this saying "guess you want it that bad huh?". Blushing more as Light bit his lip, nodding his head in L's shoulder. "Alright" smirking more to what L had in mind to make Light cum even more in another go.

"I'll give it to you", Light then coming out of L's shoulder. L grabbing onto Light's chin as he said "Remember this when you are yourself not something that has taken over your body and you, remember this" as L smiled painfully but sweetfully, having Light in his arms now but knowing that soon he will die or later when this game is over for him. If he does or does not finish this case. Light ever first time seeing L smile like this making his heart beat twice quickening its pace like never before. Catching Light off, L swooped into a kiss with his eyes open lookng at Light's eyes closed as L roamed over Light's chest. Rubbing over both of Light's harden nipples.

Soon L started to twist at Light's right nipple, while his left hand picking Light up froom his butt tocks at the same time spreading Light's entrance. Light gasping to what was happening down there as L moved in more putting Light to focus on the kiss even more, there both tounges going in and out of each other in the battle to win over whose entrance to go in whose mouth. L winning at the hand as he ran his tounge on Light's even sucking on it making room to even kiss Light . Trying to break free of the amazeing kisses he was receiving from L mde Light tremble even at that poing trying to break free getting some air, but L making them take little breaks to catch thier brathe into between kisses as he kept going to distract Light what was going to happen next that is going to make Light lose his mind and sanity even more. Smirking at the thought of how Light will lose it, to L's movment to this one as a game of chess.

L letting Light take a deep 2 breathe as they started to contue on kissing that this is L's movment at last. Spreading Light's entrance in the air to get a good aim on how deep and and how Light's spot will be hit at a direct target.

Mkaing clear to kiss him at this instead of sucking on hit tounge or licking may cause Light to chop his teeth togther. Grabbing at lit hard on Light's rear as he then pulled Light down right on to his own throbbing cock, making it's way deep into Light, hitting that one spot as Light's body reilazed arching his back with his head going back, L taking his chance at Light's arching back, bitting onto Light's nipple then licking it away. L cirleing around his tounge around Light's nipple as he thrust into Light. With his head back and his back arched up to this he felt all the pleasure in his body making him pant, moan, gasp at the same time ever time L hit that spot. Nibbeling on Light's collar bone causing Light to moan even more. L keep his eyes on Light head back and his mouth moving to the senataions that is making him his head looking at the ceiling with his arch back as L explored Light's chest but now was the time to make Light look at L.

In Light's postion L wanted to see the way his face made when moaning or how he looked losing his mind to this sensationg. Seeing as he did some time again, as there was alot of pre-cum coming out. 'Not yet' L said in his mind as he soon bit hard into Light's collar bone same time thrusting hard into Light.

Light opening his eyes making his head go foward as he moaned at the same time salivia came out of his mouth when Light soon felt the thrust go deep inside him passing his spot but feeling a very hard cock inside him rub against it wanted him to grind his hips but he couldn't stop from his body taking control on it's own. L thrustinf into Light to his suprised finding Light responding to his movement as he grinnrd right in to make L's cock go in deeper.

"Ahhhhhh...mmmpphmmmm.." Light saying as he bit onto his bottom lip making L graon to this sensation. 'Damnit cause you...I-I can't hold on any-a-any longer' L thiking in his thoughts.

"Fuck it" L said, still in Light, snapping past his point on cotroling himself. Picking up Light and throwing him back on to the table, saying "this might or may hurt alot then you expect but thanks to you i can't hold it in much longer", suddenly saying these words made Light's eyes open wide.

To this Light was suppose to be scared to that he was going to be broken but making his dick throbbing even more with pain, making pre-cum come out more to L's words. Understand this and him wanting more as he put wrapped his legs around L, making his move onto L's cock causing him to moan even more as he saw L groan. Both of them seeing each other to this hot ridding thing was goning to take off. L started thrusting to pick up his pace.

Starting to stroked Light, at the same time hitting Light's spot roughly and deep. Feeling this hot hard on cock going in and out making him about to lose his mind. Losing half of his mind causing him to wrap his legs around L's waist. Bur trying to stop himself from pushing L into his hole.

Feeling Light's hestation to pushing him more into at mid point to Light's suprise to his slmost climax. Lookgin up to find L smiling at him, hair in the way from making out what he is thinkning in those eyes.

Light then giving up to even be thinking bout this at this oint he awanted to reach his climax and feel his relelse to hs hard throbbing cock that was making him lose his mind even more to be touch at both ways down there. Cleching his entrance, hearing L groa to this as Light pulled L more causing L to move into him more. Picking up there pace togther. Rubbing that part more, L notcing at how he will soon and so Light to as long as his thrbbong cock is touched with the pain making it tremble with pre-cum leaking out a little but trying to leak out. Gasping at the same time moaning to what was happening to his entrance and his body responding with his hips bucking more to L's thrusting. L then taking hols of Light's knowing he was about to come but soon touching Light's throbbing member with one touch and a stroke Light arching his back ginving one last grinding his hips into L's cock as he came. Closing his walls against L's cock, cumming on both there stomach panting, resting his head against Light's shoulder. Smiling at this as L started to grab hold of Light's hips moving Lght at the same time ramming in fast in and out. Deeper, grinding hitting that sweet sweetly spot. Light's head going up to these actions amking his member cum out a little. L taking hold again over Light's cock to the gasping, panting, moaning Light. Squezzing Light's memeber ,aking his cock cum out even more as he thrusted more and more until he released making one last thrust grinding in so deep stroking Light's cock. Soon letting go of his hot cum coming deep inside Light as Light buck his hips even in more taking his arching back tp his gasp moan but more importaly L watched Light lose his mind cumming now even more on both of them, slidding down into slumber.

L then kiss Light smiling more sweetly now saying into Light's ear "Don't forget me"...

Getting up fats as he can with a sharp pain in his chest with hot tears going down his face, tightening his shirt to his chest. Panting to this panting hard then he ever di with the memories and this dream coming up to this night. Feeling every sensation on his body that really happen to him. How could he forget what happen between them, in that room. Putting his head between his knees as he started to cry with his hand gripping more into his chest.

'It hurts...it hurts so bad...why?' sobbing with big tears dripping nonstop. Layong dpwn to try and close his eyes but remembering this now. Light went into a seprate room, a room in the back to find secert photos he took of L when he was wth him. Even chained up. But now he was gone...

"WHY?!" yelled Light as he banged his hand into the desk as hard as he can surrondered by computers, tv screens even the big tv screen on top of his head all filled with L's face, all different photos...

Crying even more as he fell asleep in slumber...

Bitting on his thumb from his screen watching the New God cry into slumber. 'You rember my darling' grinning to this as L stirred his tea, putting 3 more cubes in his tea to make this taste even sweeter to that night.


End file.
